Colleen Ballinger
|username = UCrbSjN1_5U7hqFKRA0nvFXQ |image = ColleenVlogsLogo.png |style = Vlogs |join date = December 25, 2014 |vids = 570+ |update = |status = Active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Colleen Mae Ballinger (born ), also known as Miranda Sings (formerly 'PsychoSoprano'Colleen has stated that she changed her channel name to show respect for people with mental illnesses.), is an American YouTube vlogger, actress, musician, and comedian. On her YouTube channel, Colleen includes sketches, music and updates on her life. The channel also included vlogs, however, in late 2014 she made a separate vlog channel, entitled 'Colleen Vlogs'. Colleen has great celebrity best friends, one of them being Ariana Grande, the famous singer who also starred in Victorious. Colleen herself is an actress and starred in her self-written and produced Netflix Original TV show Haters Back Off! with the help of her brother Christopher Ballinger. YouTube Career Colleen Ballinger began her YouTube journey in 2006, where she posted videos of her vocal performances with friends. Though Ballinger's channel didn't really take off until her alias (Miranda Sings) gained fame, her channel did begin to get some notice when she gave it more of a comedic feel. When she began to get recognized as "Colleen" instead of just "Miranda", she began to post every Friday to the PsychoSoprano channel. Her videos vary in content, and many of them are collaborations with other people including her ex-husband JoshuaDTV aka Joshua David Evans, her sister Rachel, and the international pop sensation Ariana Grande. Eventually, she began to do a weekly Q&A on her channel, which she calls "Colleen's Corner". As of recently, viewers can submit their own jingle/intro for the beginning of each of her Tuesday Q&A's. More information on Colleen Evan's personal life can be found here: Miranda Sings. On December 25, 2014, Colleen created a second channel called Colleen Vlogs, a channel where Colleen posts her daily vlogs, her daily vlog channel is not as viewed as her Colleen Ballinger videos. Acting Colleen appeared on the Nickelodeon show "Victorious" in 2012. In the episode, "Tori Goes Platinum", Colleen appeared as Miranda Sings, singing "Freak the Freak Out." This short cameo appeared when the character Mason was viewing video submissions, looking for the next person he would turn into a celebrity. Colleen appeared on the "I Love the 2000's" series on VH1 in 2014. Colleen also appeared on The View in January 2015. Colleen appeared on Live with Kelly and Ryan in August 2017. Colleen appeared on the YouTube Premium show Escape The Night on the third and fourth seasons. Dying in S3 E5 nad S4E5 however was revived and escaped the night in S4. In January of 2016, she announced that Netflix picked up "Haters Back Off" for one season. On December 15th, 2016, Colleen announced that "Haters Back Off" was given a second season. On December 30th, 2017, Colleen uploaded a video to her main channel in which she talks about the cancellation of the show. On Oct 5th, 2018, Colleen Announced she would have a cameo, as Miranda Sings in Disney's Wreck It Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks The Internet. Personal Life On April 5, 2014, Colleen and fellow YouTuber Joshua David Evans got engaged. On July 2, 2015, they both vlogged their wedding and it can be viewed on their respective YouTube channels. They were married in a quiet ceremony reserved for family and close friends. On September 30, 2016, the couple announced that they were getting divorced after a little over a year of marriage. During filming of Haters Back Off she began dating her co-star Erik Stocklin. On June 29, 2018, they announced their engagement and that they are expecting their first child, a boy. The original due date was January 1, 2019. Colleen and Erik were married at some point in 2018. Colleen went into labor on December 10, 2018, and at 6:04 pm, their son, Flynn Timothy Stocklin, was born. He weighed 7 pounds 9 ounces and measured 20 inches. The birth was filmed and can be viewed on her channel along with many pregnancy updates. References Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views